A Light in the Dark
by goldstar4thatkid
Summary: A classic tale told time and time again; Boy meets girl, boy falls for girl, boy finds out girl is his sister. Big oof. Follow the Malfoy family while they try to navigate drama, school, and resurrecting the dark evils of the world.


_19 years after Voldemort's death. All was at peace in the magical and muggle worlds. Until a new evil arrived..._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_ T_**he London air is cold and crisp. Fog hangs by the ground and the sky is a vacant grey. A train whistle rings out. The platform at King's Cross Station remains empty, save for my brother and I. The wind whips my dark hair right into my face. I peel it back from my mouth, scowling. My brother checks his black leather watch: seven-thirteen pm. We both look left, then right and pass through a column at the station. Passing through with ease, we now stand at the secret platform nine and three quarters. The Hogwarts Express is roaring to move. It stands a symbol for all young wizards and witches of academia. It's still overcast outside and Hagrid's breath is quite visible, as he's been standing outside for some time holding the light. We carry our suitcases to the train, cutting in front of a redheaded girl with a rat in hand.

"Welcome! Can you tell me your names?" Hagrid asks, a wide grin on his face.

"Lucie Malfoy." I say.

"Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius responds.

The smile on Hagrid's face is gone. "Oh."

For the first time ever, Hagrid is at a loss for words. We push past him and get on the train. I open the door to a booth and sit. Scorpius sits next to me and rests his head on my shoulder.

"Why are we even here?" I ask, bored.

"You know exactly why. Revenge." Scorpius murmurs.

"Dad's. Not ours. I don't give two shits about the Potters." I stroke my brother's hair. It's a soft, goldenrod color, the exact opposite of mine.

We are polar opposites in every sense of the word. Big blue eyes compared to my brown. He got the height (6'0") and brawn; I got the sarcasm and brains. He's light and I'm dark. You would hardly know we were brother and sister, let alone twins. The doctor said I wasn't supposed to be born in the first place, but somehow, here I am. My mother, Astoria, says it's more than magic; it's a miracle-the kind that God gives you. My father, Draco, says it's simply dumb luck.

"You should. We're going to rule the world soon. We have to eliminate any possibility of failure." Scorpius takes my hand in his instead. He squeezes it reassuringly.

"It doesn't matter. Becoming the next leader of a wizard cult was never my destiny. It's yours." I look out the window. Trees, houses, and farmland blur by.

"But I want you by my side. I won't do any of it without you." Scorpius gives me this silent plea.

We have a strong bond for such unlikely siblings. A connection that surpasses that of "normal." In fact, last year on our birthday he confessed his love for me. It was weird, sometimes still is, but he never tries to do anything. He is patient with me and always there. I do love my brother but I'm not so sure he understands the weight of his words.

"Then don't. We're here for this year only. Take a break. We've been training for so long I just want to relax without Dad helicoptering us for once." I fidget with my robes.

We don't have ties but we're not first years. Dad transferred us in with the help of a sizable donation. Headmistress McGonagall met with us over the summer and tested our abilities for herself to determine which year we'd enter into-sixth.

"The whole point of us coming here was to take out the Potter kids. We won't get a second chance."

"Fine. But let's take the week to settle in. I want to explore the grounds a bit."

He kisses my forehead. "Deal."

The door slides open and two boys stand in the doorway. Both wear Gryffindor robes. They're different heights and clearly different ages. The taller boy (6'2") is the older one; he has brown eyes and sandy brown hair. The other boy (5'11") has darker brown hair and green eyes. He's probably around my brother and I's age (17).

"Mind if we join you two? The rest of the cars are filled." The younger boy says.

"You two must be new. I am the Head Boy for Gryffindor first years and haven't seen you around before. The name's James Potter. This is my brother, Albus." James adds.

Scorpius and I share a look. He squeezes my hand tighter. But I know he won't say anything.

"You have no idea do you?" I almost feel like laughing, _almost_.

"Are you guys Tik Tok famous or something?" Albus raises an eyebrow.

"Ugh no. Muggle apps are stupid." Scorpius grumbles.

"Don't mind him. I'm Lucie. This is Scorpius. We're transfer students." I extend my hand and plaster a sickly sweet smile on my face.

"Nice to meet you." Albus returns the smile.

Both boys shake my hand and turn to Scorpius. He doesn't bother to be polite.

"How much longer til we're there?" Scorpius asks, avoiding looking at the Potters.

"We've just arrived." James answers.

The Hogwarts Express rolls right up to the station. The castle stands out in the distance. It's raised on a rocky island and surrounded by water. The train station leads to a dock where Hagrid is already preparing the boats for the First Years. We all get up and shuffle outside.

"You two seem too old to be first years." James comments.

"We're joining the Sixth years. But we're still going to be sorted." I reply.

"Interesting." James says.

"You could end up in Gryffindor with us." Albus says. He's a little too cheery for my taste.

Scorpius takes my hand and leads me away from the boys.

"See ya later!" Albus waves at us, oblivious.

"God that was unbearable." Scorpius leans against the train farther down. There's so many students we blend right into the crowd.

"They kind've seem like idiots actually. I was expecting more from the world famous Potters." I look at my nails. They need to be trimmed and re-polished.

"It's probably an act." Scorpius points out.

"Maybe. The one guy seems genuine enough. Albus?" I wonder aloud.

"Don't tell me you're into him." Scorpius shoots me a look that has jealousy written all over his face.

"Gross. I'm only saying I think we should take him at face value. I didn't get any sort of ulterior motive vibes."

"Which means they're good at hiding it. Why are you so against this all of a sudden?"

"I'm not! I want to make Dad proud too. But at what cost? We already lost our childhood to this stupid cause. I think we should get to be normal teens for once. At least while we can."

In all truth I did want to be normal. As normal as a young witch could be. But our family has been so hellbent on revenge that my brother and I sacrificed our lives to Dad's resurrection of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. We've been working to become powerful enough wizards that would not only bring him back from the dead but split his soul in two, harboring it in our own bodies. And as much as ruling the world would be great and all, I really wanted to kick a ball around once in a while or slack off to make friends. I didn't know anything outside my brother and our family. The underground Death Eater circle doesn't count to me either.

"I get it. I want to be normal too. Like dates and sports stuff. But we're not. We have a job. When we've finished then we can do whatever we want." Scorpius says.

"Please start boarding the boats now!" Hagrid's voice booms.

The crowd moves.

"We're not done talking about this." I respond.

"I have a feeling we won't be for a while." Scorpius sighs.

We move with the crowd. The boats are self rowing and we sit on our own. I glance around and see Albus and James get into the carriages with the non-First years. Minutes later we're all gathering at the base of the castle. The First years are split up from the rest of the students who are sent to the Great Hall. My brother and I are sent with the First years so we can get sorted into houses too. We climb some stairs and wait outside the Great Hall after everyone else is settled in. My brother and I stand quite tall over the little eleven year olds. Some of them give us weird looks. Scorpius glares at them until they all leave us alone.

Finally they let us into the Great Hall. The tables are long and filled with the students of each house. I look up at the ceiling where the scenery is reminiscent of a Michelangelo painting. The candles float and change position constantly, never in the same place twice. Scorpius looks at the food, his stomach rumbles. We hadn't eaten yet that day. Mom didn't pack us a lunch and Dad rushed us out the door before breakfast. The food is grandiose, perfectly cooked in every way, and even smells rich. My own mouth starts to water at the thought.

"Lucie Malfoy." The Headmistress calls my name first.

From the Gryffindor table I see James glower at me. He just put two and two together. Albus waves. He clearly did not. I walk up the chair. I find myself shaking, how odd. Digging my nails into my knee, I stop. McGonagall lowers the sorting hat onto my head.

"Difficult...very difficult...you're mind says Slytherin but, _your heart screams Gryffindor._" It murmurs.

I dig my nails in deeper. "Put me in Gryffindor and I tear you to pieces." I hiss.

"Very well then. Slytherin!" It declares.

I quickly go over to the table. The first thing I'm going to do as future ruler, I decide, will be to set fire to the sorting hat. Scorpius is called next.

"Another Malfoy eh? Easy, Slytherin!"

My brother joins me at the table.

"I never had any doubts." Scorpius says with a cocky grin.

I roll my eyes, not that I'm paying any attention. The hat's words keep bothering me. _My heart screams Gryffindor, _what does that even mean? I couldn't think about it a moment longer. Soon enough all the First years are sorted out and Headmistress McGonagall got up to the podium to speak.

"Welcome students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I see many new faces along with some familiar ones. This year we have some changes. I'd like to introduce to you Professor Windomere. He will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Professor Balcoin as the Potions teacher. I'd also like to go over the rules. No use of magic against fellow students, staff, or creatures. Do not leave your pets around loose. Do not wander the halls after curfew. And do not go into the Forbidden Forest. If any of these rules are broken, save the last one, you will get a detention. If the last one is broken you will be expelled. Am I clear?" McGonagall's words are met with silence.

"Good. Now let's have another fantastic year everyone." She smiles, warmly.

Kids begin to dig into the feast. I look down at my plate and push the food around with a fork.

"You should eat something." Scorpius says.

"Not hungry." I respond.

"The food isn't _that _bad." Scorpius retorts.

I shrug. "Oh well."

Before my brother can force feed me, a boy with dirty blonde hair and grey blue eyes interrupts.

"Hey! It's great to finally meet the infamous Malfoys. I'm Terrance Liddel, Sixth year." Terrance says, holding out his hand.

"Scorpius." My brother shake his hand.

"Leaving." I get up of the bench and walk down the aisle.

"What's her deal?" Terrance asks.

"Women." Scorpius jokes.

I head out of the room, searching for a nearby bathroom. Nausea and panic hit my stomach first and move up my body to my throat. I run into the stall. A moment later I'm turning the faucet on to the sink and splashing my face with water. My reflection is a ghost𑁋literally. A girl with pigtails and glasses floats behind me.

"First day jitters?" She pries.

"What's it to you?" I snarl.

"Rude. I'm only trying to help." She crosses her arms and floats over to the stall I was just in.

"You don't even know my name."

"You don't know mine. Myrtle. Your turn."

"Lucie."

"Well Lucie, you're not a First year. But you are new or you would've actually heard of me."

"And I'm supposed to care because?"

"Because I'm dead you ninny. But you don't have to be." Myrtle snaps.

This gets my attention. "Go on."

"I know what's bothering you. And I have the answers you seek." Myrtle adds.

"I have no reason to believe you." I say.

"I can't very well tell you everything now. Then you won't come back." Myrtle says, thoughtfully.

"You give me no reason to stay." I suggest.

"Fine then. I'll tell you this. You shouldn't be afraid to start questioning more than just your house."

Myrtle dives into the toilet with a loud splash. I watch the stall door swing until it stops.

I head out of the bathroom only to be met with a rush of students exiting the Great Hall. My brother grabs my arm, pulling me aside.

"Where've you been?" Scorpius asks.

"Bathroom. Met a ghost." I answer.

"For an hour?" He raises an eyebrow.

"I didn't know." I simply say.

"Are you okay?" He's serious.

"Yes, I'm fine." I'm also stubborn.

"You two, get back with the group." The Head Girl for Slytherin house barks.

We fall back in with the others. We're lead past the ever changing staircases that never linger for too long in one place. Each house splits off toward their own dormitories. The Slytherins go down the stairs into a 'dungeon.'

"Boys and girls have their own wing with a joint common room. But there are common rooms for each wing, also separated." The Head Girl continues on.

Stopping in front of a large wooden door, the Head Girl gives the password. "Pipe bomb."

The door swings open, revealing the common room. It's mostly stone and colored in dark grey, black, and emerald green. The sound of water can be heard.

"Are we under the Black Lake?" Someone asks.

"Correct. Often times we get many visitors in the windows. Pay them no mind." The Head Girl says. "Girls on the left. Boys on the right. Suitcases are already in everyone's rooms. Curfew begins at midnight. If anyone needs anything, don't bother asking." She grumps up the left stairs to the girl's wing.

The students break off. Many already know each other and gather in the common space or go to their respective wings.

Terrance jumps in front of my face. "As I was trying to say earlier, I'm Terrance. You're brother seems cool."

"I don't do 'friends.'" I say, flatly.

"Good to see you're in the Slytherin spirit." Terrance laughs it off.

I'm not laughing. "What do you want?"

"You're really direct. That's cool. I find people are usually pretty fake."

"Get to the point."

"I think you're cute." Terrance smiles.

Scorpius steps between us. "I suggest you back off right now."

"What's it to you?" Terrance keeps smiling.

"I said back off." Scorpius growls. His hand balls into a fist. He's more of a punch first, magic later person.

"Someone's acting jealous. Even though she's your𑁋" Terrance is surprised. Then he laughs. "Oh so it's like that? My bad. But I'd keep that to yourselves. You never know what kind of nasty things people would say about you."

Terrance pats Scorpius' shoulder and walks away to the boy's wing.

"Av𑁋" My brother whips his wand out pointing at Terrance's back.

"You idiot." I smack him.

"I don't like him."

"That doesn't mean you can kill him." I hiss.

"It should." He grumbles.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Thirty minutes to midnight." Scorpius says, looking at his watch.

"I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed."

"This is weird. This is the first night we haven't...ya know."

"Slept in the same room? Because you do know that's all we've done and is _normal _for siblings."

"I don't know what's normal anymore. But it's still weird. I've never gone without you for a whole night let alone for a year."

"I'm literally a couple feet from you."

"Still."

"Don't be such a baby." I lightly punch his arm.

"Harsh." He looks around and quickly kisses my forehead. "Goodnight."

"Night."

I go up the stairs to the girl's wing. It's a long hall with doors on either side. Each door has four name tags. I find the one with my name. It's a single. My father didn't want me rooming with strangers so he paid extra for a single room of my own. The room was smaller than the others but it made sense as I didn't have as much space to share. It had a four poster bed, windows on either side, a dresser, a trunk, a desk, and a closet. My suitcase rests on the bed.

"Wingardium Leviosa." I wave my wand and the suitcase unpacks itself, items levitating to their proper places as I organize my room.

The suitcase also sets itself under the bed. I put my wand under my pillow and get dressed for sleep. From the window, I can see the murky water and nothing else. It is pitch black in the night and there's no movement, no ripples disturbing the peace. Crawling under the covers, I lay in bed and stare at the ceiling. The poster is a forest green sheet. Today has shaken me to my core. But I won't think about it anymore. Classes begin and I have to meet Myrtle at some point and write a letter to my dad at the end of the week. Gryffindor, Albus, none of it is a priority. But in all honesty...neither is world domination. And that's the last thought I have before going to sleep.


End file.
